Vexation
by Miss. RoseGold
Summary: Work AU – Buttercup was proud to admit that she got along well with all of the office employees that worked on her floor… All except for one.


**Vexation**

 **Summary:** _Work AU – Buttercup was proud to admit that she got along well with all of the office employees that worked on her floor… All except for one._

 **Authors note:** You can thank a prompt that the lovely N. Risa gave to me that got me to write this. As such, I dedicate this one to her. The Powerpuff Girls do not belong to me and as always they have human appendages.

Also in this AU they don't have their powers and are roughly in their early twenties – probably 23 or so.

 _Vexation_

 _Noun: The state of being annoyed or frustrated._

* * *

Despite the stigma that usually surrounded office work – Buttercup could honestly say that it wasn't half bad.

Sure, it wasn't the law enforcement job that she had gone to university for four years to get; but until she received a call back from one of the district attorney's offices she has submitted her resume to, it would have to do.

Besides, it paid the bills to her cozy penthouse apartment, located in the heart of Citysville – close to all of the high-end night clubs that she so often frequented. As long as her bills got paid, she didn't really care too much about what she had to do.

It was in all honesty, a nice building that she worked in. It was a high-rise, located just off of Main Street, a few blocks away from her apartment. Her older sister had pulled some strings with her current boss and landed her this job in the insurance firm while she waited for the law informers to call her back.

Honestly, Buttercup didn't hate it as much as she thought she would.

Her boss turned out to be one of her old friends from high school that she had always gotten along decently with, so it wasn't a problem for her to work under him.

Her co-workers were actually pretty decent people themselves. A lot of them were quiet, preferring to stick to their work, but some of them were rather outgoing and she's gone to the club with a few of them several times – surprising herself as she didn't expect people who worked in an insurance company to be such wild partiers like herself.

Suffice to say; Buttercup was proud to admit that she got along well with all of the office employees that worked on her floor… All except for one…

"Fuck off Marcy; I'm not going to your fucking baby shower."

Speak of the devil.

Buttercup risked peering over the top of her cubical to glare at the new arrival to the office floor.

Butch Jojo was a beast of a man, standing at over 6'4 and built like a goddamn tank. His thick black hair was gelled up into spikes as usual and the idiot was wearing his sunglasses indoors.

Truthfully she actually didn't know too much about him – only that he was the middle child of three brothers, and had two dads who were extremely influential people in the business world – Jojo was a revered cooperate empire located smack in the middle of Wall Street that more or less ran the business sector of Citysville, and therefore a name to respect.

He was currently spouting a well-tailored suit that must have been well over five grand. He hadn't rolled his jacket sleeves up yet, but Buttercup knew that underneath the expensive fabric, he had elaborately tattooed sleeves that were inked onto both of his ridiculously defined arms – of course, the only reason why she knew that was because she had seen him showcasing his ink at some of the nightclubs that she went to.

She certainly wasn't checking him out, on no. That was beneath her.

All and all, he did _not_ look like he belonged in an office job – and if the rumors circling him were true – he had served in the military before getting his job at the insurance branch.

Apparently he was on some sort of probation; if rumors were to be believed, and his extremely wealthy, casino-owning daddy had managed to get him a job at the same insurance firm that she worked in.

Just her luck.

Buttercup lightly skimmed down his body. She had to admit: he was handsome – too bad that he had such a shitty personality or she might have gone for it.

She stifled a groan of irritation as the tall asshole walked past her – only for him to slam his briefcase down in the cubical next to hers.

Buttercup massaged her temples as she silently counted down in her head.

 _3…2…1…_

"Hey Butterbabe, what's going on hotness?"

The obsidian haired woman peered over to the top right-hand side of her cubical, only to see Butch leering down at her – minus the suit jacket.

"Do you have to be so fucking loud?" she growled at him.

"Do you have to be so fucking bitchy?" he shot back with a grin.

Touché.

Buttercup ran a hand though her long, raven hair irritably. Out of the seven billion people in the world that he could have tormented; why did she have to be his favourite person to harass? There were plenty of other pretty females in the building with her, and yet for some unknown reason; he had his sights set on pestering her more so then any other person that they worked with.

She sucked in a breath and let it out though her nose.

 _Deep breaths – Just like Blossom taught you._ She thought to herself with a growl. _Don't let him get to you. You don't want to have to deal with a migraine at 9:43 in the morning._

"Just… What the fuck do you want?" she finally ground out with a tired sigh, as she went back to rubbing her aching temples.

Butch shot her a shit-eating grin, as he took off his sunglasses, revealing his deep, forest green eyes. He winked at her flirtatiously as he ran a hand though his jet black spikes.

"I was wondering if you were finally going to take me up on my offer."

"Which one?" Buttercup wrinkled her nose as she thought back the many dozens of times Butch had 'offered' to do something with her. Most of them involved him taking her back to his place so they could smash, but she digressed.

"Dinner." He grinned wider at her. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Buttercup paused her actions as his words bounced around in her skull. Her bright green eyes narrowed in confusion.

 _No. She didn't remember him asking her that. She would have remembered if he asked her something like that._

Buttercup leaned back in her reclining office chair as she glared up at him. "I don't ever recall you asking me to dinner." She responded curtly as she flicked a strand of her long, dark hair out of her face.

Butch snorted. "I asked you on Monday. You were making photo-copies for that budget meeting that afternoon – by the way, how are the numbers doing sweetheart?"

"Fuck you, that's where they are."

"When and where doll?"

Buttercup cringed. She had walked into that one; she should have seen it coming. Regardless, time to get the idiot back on track.

"If I was making photo-copies I defiantly tuned you out." She coolly responded with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, it's not like you've been waiting long for an answer; it's only Wednesday."

"Thursday."

"Shit is it really Thursday already?"

"and tomorrow after is Friday, which is when I originally wanted to take you out to dinner. So, what do you say?"

"You mean dinner at a cheesy strip club?" Buttercup crinkled her nose distastefully, causing Butch to shake his head and chuckle.

"I was actually thinking more like _Eclipse_ but we could do that instead if you wanted."

Buttercup swallowed slightly. _Eclipse_ was one of Citysville's highest ranked restaurants, and one of their most formal. The food there was supposed to be absolutely divine… and very expensive.

She balked as she realized that he was _serious_ about taking her out to dinner. Unlike the countless other times, where she knew he was joking.

It wasn't the fact that he was asking her to dinner that had her stunned. It was the fact that he was asking her out on an actual date instead of a hook up.

"…Your joking right?" The obsidian haired woman asked slowly, seeking clarification on the whole situation. Butch shook his head. "Nope. I'm actually deadly serious." He responded firmly. "I made the reservations for 8 tomorrow night."

"You're telling me that you somehow managed to get reservations to one of the most high-end restaurants in all of Citysville? Should I even ask how you managed that?"

The well-built man before her flashed her one of his famous shit-eating grins. "I have my connections." Before adding "It doesn't hurt that my dad-mom co-owns it with one of his business partners either."

Buttercup rolled her lime green eyes. _Of course. She should have known._

"Guess not." She admitted as she folded her hands in her lap. "I didn't know that one of your dad's owned it."

"Not many people do, my dad's tend to make a lot of business deals not many people know about – especially my dad-mom. Perks of being a powerful CEO I guess. So, are you down for dinner or not?"

"Why do you want to take me out to dinner?" Buttercup asked quietly as she looked up at the tall man from under her eyelashes.

"I like you babe; you got spice, and that makes you super-hot." Butch stated bluntly with a relaxed grin, causing her face to flush slightly from the compliment. "So dinner at 8 then?"

"You're very vexing, you know that?"

"and you're extremely hot, but I've told you that enough."

Touché.

Buttercup glanced at the clock on her monitor. _9:56am._

She groaned as she stood up, grabbing her purse as she moved to exit her cubical. Butch's eyebrow rose slightly as he watched her movements.

"Where are you going?" He asked, frowning slightly at her lack of response.

"Out to take a five minute break. I need to go for a walk."

He smirked. "What a coincidence, I was just about to head for a five minute smoke break."

Buttercup frowned at him as he grabbed his suit jacket and followed her toward the elevator; pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket as he did so. "You haven't even done anything yet – except for insult Marcy in front of the entire floor."

"I ain't going to the fucking baby shower." Butch muttered as he placed a cigarette in his mouth, just as the elevator doors opened with a pleasant chime. Both raven haired adults stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them as Buttercup pressed the button for the ground floor. They stood in silence for a moment before Butch glanced over at her again out of the corner of his eye.

"So is that a yes for dinner or what?" He asked around the white stick in his mouth. The lime eyed female shut her eyes as she let another breath of air escape her lungs. "You are really irritating sometimes." She informed him softly – dodging his question again.

The doors beeped, letting them know that that had arrived on the ground level before opening. Buttercup stepped out first, before quickly pressing the button back to their floor again, much to Butch's protest.

"Pick me up at seven sharp. No earlier, no later. And leave the attitude at home. If you're taking me to _Eclipse_ , I want to be able to enjoy myself."

A broad smirk broke out across Butch's face at her response.

"Atta girl, I knew you'd come though eventually. I'll pick you up at sev-"

The elevator doors closed abruptly – cutting off what the tall man was saying, before shooting back up to their shared floor.

Buttercup watched the digital numbers climb back up as she shook her head, smiling slightly to herself.

He really was a persistent pain in the ass. But he made her work life more interesting.

Or maybe more stressful. She couldn't tell which.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Jesus it's been a while since I posted some new content on here. You can thank Brandon Rogers Angry Office videos for providing the overall tone of this story.

Also you can thank N. Risa for giving me this prompt. I had waaayyy too much fun with it! This AU was a lot of fun to flesh out and I think I'll expand on it at some point in the near future – incorporate the Reds and the Blues into it.

Thank you so much for reading, stay amazing lovelies!

Mrs. RoseGold xoxoxoxo


End file.
